Family is Family, Always and Forever
by Lazarus163
Summary: A pact made a thousand years ago is strong. But if it is upheld it is a true testament to the bond of Family. Thyra became the eldest when they lost their sister to the plague. After three hundred years of running, can she reunite with her siblings? Will she be able to help in their new endeavors?
1. Going Home

_One thousand years ago, in the area now known as Mystic Falls, The eldest living Mikaelson sibling stood watch over her little sister._

 _"Rebekah, would you like some help?" She asked, Rebekah turned to her sister,_

 _"Thyra, can you get mother's body?" She asked, Thrya nodded and walked inside their home. It had taken on a sad air, it no longer felt like home. She picked up her mothers body in her arms and brought her outside._

 _"Mikael is going to pay for what he has done to her." She said angrily, "Niklaus show yourself." She said, her brother walked over to Rebekah and began to help burying their beloved mother._

 _"Sister, it wouldn't kill you to help." Klaus said looking up at his elder sister. Elijah appeared and Rebekah rushed into his arms. She turned around and looked at her siblings._

 _"You have to promise me something while we're all here." Rebekah said looking at her siblings, "we stick together, always and forever." Elijah and Klaus nodded,_

 _"Family above all." Thyra and Elijah said, the four of them embraced._

Thyra woke up to the sound of knocking at the front door, she grumbled and got up out of bed. She walked down the stairs and to the door.

"Hello?" She asked when she answered, it was one of her informants.

"I have located your siblings," the man said. She smiled for the first time in over three hundred years.

"Where are they?"

"They are in a small town in Virginia, Mystic Falls." "It was built right near the woods where you grew up." Her eyes widened, "there is one more thing, Silas. He's been awakened."

"Damn it!"


	2. Long Time No See

Thyra turned off the lights and looked back inside the small cottage she had called hers for 100 years. Shutting the door she took a deep breath and walked away.

"I hope Niklaus is happy to see me." She said;

 ** _****** Three Hundred Years Ago, Florence Italy ******_**

 _Thyra sat by the window in her room sipping on some wine. Her and her siblings had bought a large estate in the south of Florence. Her room faced a beautiful country side, that had green hills. There was a knock at her door,_

 _"Come in, Elijah." She said to her brother,_

 _"Sister, tonight we are to attend a dance at a noble man's house. He is interested in buying some of Niklaus' paintings. We are required to participate in the dance. I was just wondering if you had an escort in mind." She smiled at her brother, and he gave her a knowing look,_

 _"So you wish to take Lady Maria?"_

 _"Yes, she is extraordinary... Elijah... Usually I'm the one filled with insight, but is it wrong to have romantic feelings for another woman?" Elijah smiled at his sister, though she had wisdom, well beyond her years she still had the heart of girl._

 _"Why would it be? Though society would frown upon you, and most indefinitely condemn you, we are vampires. If she truly makes you happy, then you have our blessing." He said referring to the rest of the family._

 _"She is human though," she said. She wanted to turn Maria so badly, but from a moral stand point she couldn't. She hadn't sired many vampires, in seven hundred years of being alive, she herself had maybe turned two hundred at the most. She knew though they had turned countless others._

 _"Be that as it may she seems rather infatuated with you. Dare I say, she might even love you." He said, she blushed and he smiled at her. "Or maybe it is you who loves her."_

 _"Yes it's true. She know who we are, and does not fear us. She would make a fitting vampire."_

 _"Well, you should get ready, and help Rebekah please. She hasn't been to a dance this large for the better part of a century." Her nostrils flared with anger,_

 _"Well maybe if Niklaus didn't keep putting those bloody daggers in her heart she would have a chance." She steered, Elijah nodded in agreement._

* * *

 _There was a knock at the door and Thyra smiled. She walked to the front door and opened it._

 _"Maria!" She smiled, Maria was a very beautiful woman. Her long honey blond hair, porcelain skin, sea blue eyes, and was about 5'3. Thyra looked around hastily and then kissed Maria on the lips. She smiled against her lovers lips._

 _"It is so lovely to see you," Maria said, her voice accented. She was fluent in English, which made it so Thyra only needed to know basic words in Italian._

 _"Are you ready for the dance m'love?" She asked, Maria nodded and they set out to the estate._

 _They arrived a short time later. They danced the night away, they finally sat down, and she looked at Maria._

 _"I love you, Maria."_

 _"It took you long enough," she smiled at Thyra. "I love you too," she said. Then she gasped and blood blossomed from the front of her dress. She slumped over, her eyes still open. They were in a secluded room,_

 _"No!" Thyra screamed,_

 _"Hush yourself!" A man barked chills ran down her spine._

 _"Father... Why?" she asked Mikael. Mikael gave her a sadistic smile,_

 _"Because you chose to believe Niklaus over your own father."_

 _"I know about what he did to mother! You chase him because he is not your son!" She screamed, and slapped him hard across the face, sending him spiraling into a wall._

 _"You dare strike your own father? You little bitch!" He grabbed the White Oak Stake but stopped when he heard his other children coming their way. No doubt on the fact of her screaming. "Your time will come my child." He warned and then rushed out,_

 _"No, Maria, no, no, no!" She sobbed, pulling her lovers body to her not paying mind to the blood that stained the front of her dress. Rebekah was the first in the room, she gasped, followed by Klaus, who shared a look of dismay, then Elijah. He rushed over to their sister,_

 _"Thyra, what happens?" He asked,_

 _"Mikael happened! I finally told her I loved her, and then he ripped her heart out. He did it because I chose to stand with Niklaus. Because I loved him more than father." She subconsciously touched the scar on her stomach that was made when Mikael stabbed her for back talking him when she was six, "I would side with anyone over him, all he ever did was beat me! And Niklaus, well it is no more." She got up off the couch she occupied and walked over to Klaus. "Mikael dIes tonight." She promised him, and then embraced him tightly._

 _They all walked out and then there was a loud bang, then the sound of guests screaming. She used her speed and rushed off. She arrived just as Mikael was about snap a pregnant girls neck. She rushed him and tackled him away, giving the girl the chance to escape. She began to beat him, putting all the rage she felt, having suffered such abuse as a child, having watched as she killed the first person she ever loved, having watched him kill Maria. She picked up the White Oak Stake and thrust downward, only for her hand to be caught. He twisted her and she went flying, the White Oak Stake returning to his possession,_

 _"Thyra!" Her siblings screamed as she rushed a bloodied Mikael._

 _"You think because you drew blood from me makes you strong?" He roared,_

 _"It does, because out of any of us I am the first to have done it!" He rushed at her and tackled her to the ground, "Elijah get them out of here, run!" She ordered, with a pained expression he got his siblings to leave with him. With one last glance at his sister they walked out._

 _ ***********_ _ **London England, Present Day**_ _ **********_

That night never left her head, the night she had made her family leave so she could lead Mikael astray. How she gave up as my chance of happiness she had by challenging her father that night. Yet she knew she would do it all again for her family. She bordered the airplane and settled into a seat.

Hours later they arrived in Richmond, Virginia. She left the trminal, grabbed her luggage and went to fetch a cab. The ride to the small town was long but it was worth it. They stopped out in front of the mansion Klaus and her siblings lived and her shouting inside. It was mid afternoon, and the air felt different there versus back in England.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Klaus shouted,

"Geez, I'm sorry! You know what no! I'm not sorry, I should've turned my back on you long ago." She started walking away, but then Klaus stopped her.

"He has taken a lover." She smiled to herself, then focused back on what was happening inside.

"The pain, it's stopped. You made me forget, thank you Caroline."

"Well I didn't really do anything but you're welcome."

"Friends then?" He asked,

"Under one condition, you let Tyler come back to town." She practically herd the scowl that took over her younger brothers face.

"After what he did to me? No, he should pay with his death."

"God Klaus, this is what I'm talking about. You want to be my friend, but then you do something like this." Caroline said and started walking towards the sentence; Thyra was positive her brother was going to lash out when something rather unexpected happened.

"Caroline, if you haven't noticed I haven't been showering the ends of the earth for Tyler." He called, Thyra rushed through the doors and up the stairs, she watched the blond girl named Caroline leave and then rushed and followed the sound of her brothers voice, he was on the phone.

"Well isn't this nice." She said walking in, his cell phone slid from his hand and shattered on the floor. "I mean, you seem to have taken a lover, and haven't ripped her head off for not falling at your feet. And I'm assuming that's not the first time she's denied you either. How much three hundred years can do to someone." He turned around, tears in his eyes as he liked st the sister he thought was dead. The only other person on earth who understood what it felt like to feel Mikael's wrath.

"Thyra," he said.

"Hello little brother." She smiled and then he rushed her and gave her the most welcoming hug. "I've tried finding you for three hundred years. I missed you Niklaus." She heard a gasp and crying coming from the foyer. "Rbekah!" She called, she was tackled to the ground by her little sister,

"We thought you were dead!" She exclaimed, she helped her older sister stand up and then slapped her. "You could've told us you weren't,"

"I've been looking for you, Klaus, and Elijah for three hundred years.

I'm sorry our brother is paranoid and had witches protecting him the entire time." She said defensively, Rebekah's anger fell away. Her cell phone rang,

"Elijah come home... Someone is here to see you." Rebekah answered,

"You know I can't,"

"Wow, I feel loved right now," Thyra said, she heard silence on his end of the line for a long moment.

"I'll be there shortly."

* * *

Thyra waited in the kitchen, sipping from a blood bag, when she heard the front door open followed by her brothers desperate voice.

"Thyra," Elijah said as she entered the kitchen.

"I believe a welcome home is in order." She said, he embraced his sister, tears glistening in his eyes.

"We thought father killed you that night."

"No he didn't, but I did manage to lead him astray for almost two hundred and twenty some odd years, and then he went to the Americas. I tried using witches everywhere I was but you were constantly cloaked." She said,

"Well it is no longer a problem. Father is dead." She immediately broke into sobs,

"I never thought I'd hear those words." She cried happily, "we need to celebrate." She finally said, "where is there pub in this town?"

"They are called bars in America,"

"I don't care I have lived in Europe for the last thousand years after I turned. It's a pub," she said. Elijah took a minute to look at his sister. She was really a mixture of himself, Rebekah and Klaus. She had Klaus' artistic abilities, Rebekah's snarky attitude, and his morals.

"I know a place."

* * *

They walked into the Mystic Grill, and went to the bar.

"Well, my favorite original." A dark haired man said from the stool next to them.

"Damon Salvatore," Elijah said, "I heard about the loss of Jeremy, do give Miss Gilbert my condolences."

"It's not like she would care anyways, she flipped the switch." He set his gaze on the new commercial, and immediately knew she was a Mikaelson. "I didn't know you had another sibling," he said flirtatious, she didn't miss it.

"Yes they do, and I like woman, scram." She said ordered the younger vampire. Never had Elijah seen someone shut down Damon so quickly, except maybe Bonnie, but she relied on magic.

"Wow, she had more fore than Rebekah." Damon said, honestly bewildered.

"Rebekah and her were very close growing up." Elijah said, Thyra caught the bartenders gaze,

"I want... A bottle of Whip cream vodka, and two bottles of bourbon for the men, half proce," she compelled. He nodded and grabbed the bottles and handed them over, she paid for them and then handed one to Damon and then Elijah.

"Oh, thank you." Damon said,

"You have to play pool if you want that." Elijah had also forgotten that that she had Kol's recklessness. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Klaus sat in bed looking st a sketch of Caroline. He sighed and put down the sketchbook, that girl was going to be the death of him. He loved her, plain and simple. He also knew that she returned those feelings, and it gave him something he though he lost long ago. Hope. A hope that he had something more than darkness to look forward too.

A knock sounded at his bedroom door. He knew it was Caroline, he got and opened it. What he saw took him off guard, Caroline was at his bedroom door crying. He immediately hugged her,

"Caroline love, what a wrong?" She sniffled,

"Tyler called me, he said we can't be together." She sobbed, "I think he's sleeping with Hayley, and I feel betrayed, and I don't know what to do." She said, Klaus rubbed her back charmingly.

"Do you want me to kill him?" He asked, he wanted to torture the dumb hybrid for hurting Caroline.

"No Klaus, I just need you to hold me. I feel broken, I feel like my heart got torn out." He picked her up and carried her over to his bed. He was on the other side holding her in less than a second, she began to cry.

"Caroline it's going to be okay." He soothed, he moved a stray piece of hair behind her earn and cupped her cheek. She gave him a grateful look, and he leaned in slowly and kissed her soft on the lips. She returned the kiss, and she felt the spark from whenever they kissed.

"Klaus... I love you." She said, he smiled a full dimple smile.

"And I you," he said, and he kissed her lips. Before he moved his lips to her neck, he planted kisses up her neck. She had enough and rolled so she was on top. She leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips, when she pulled back she grabbed his bottom lip with her teach and tugged, drawing blood she went back in and lick the blood off. Klaus groans his eyes flashed yellow and she nodded, they bit into each others necks and felt something rush through the both of them. They pulled back at the same time and looked into each other's eyes. She felt his erection against the side of her leg. And she knew it was coming from the smell of arousal radiating off her. He reached up and held her face in each hand. He pulled her down to him slowly and kissed her. His tongue slipped into her mouth and tasted her.

He flipped them, and she found herself with no shirt or bra within a heart beat. He descended on her with his mouth. He pulled one of her nipples into his mouth and pulled on it lightly with his teeth, all while sucking on her succulent breast. She moaned and slipped her hand into her pants as she scrubbed her clit. Klaus pulled back and moved her hand out of her pants and he ripped them off, along with her panties, and her had only a finger inside her.

"Klaus," she moaned as he worked his finger, eventually getting a second one in. He moved his fingers within her and went back to kissing her. "I need you inside me." She said, he removed his pants and boxers and thrust into her. She gasped in response to his size, he moved in and out of her slowly. Finally he began to quicken his pace, and Caroline matched him thrust for thrust. He let go inside her, she moaned his named. He pulled out of her, both of them panting.

"Caoline, I love you so much." She smiled at him as he laid down next to her.

* * *

Thyra walked back into the mansion wasted. She didn't hear Klaus or Caroline, she just ended up in the living room on the couch. Her eyes were shut almost immediately, and there after sleep followed.

 _Her dream was somewhere she didn't recognize. She was in some cemetery, and there a lot of woman there, all looking at something inside a crypt._

 _"Why won't you just let me go!" Caroline demanded,_

 _"Because you, are our leverage on Klaus."_

 _"What do you mean?" She squeaked,_

 _"You, are having Klaus' baby," the woman said,_

 _"Excuse me?"_

She woke up almost screaming, she had these kind of visions when she was a child, like when mother was pregnant again, or when she conceived Klaus she had a dream about a werewolf man and mother with a child. This is the first time she had ever gotten one of these visions as a vampire. Klaus was by her side, knowing exactly what happened.

"Did you just have a vision?"

"No, I was dreaming about that night back in Florence." She lied, she needed to talk to someone she trusted. Klaus was unstable at best, knowing that Caroline might possibly get pregnant was going to destroy his mind.

"You know there is a bedroom for you upstairs." Klaus said,

"The problem there, Niklaus, is I don't want to move." She laid her head back down. Having a place feel like home again, after three hundred years of being estranged from your family was an indescribable feeling.

* * *

 _A/N: This fic popped into my head yesterday, so here is a new chapter. Hope you enjoy!_


	3. Visions

_A/N: A really important part of this chapter got deleted, but I fixed that so here is the complete chapter_

* * *

Thyra walked through downtown Mystic Falls, she was debating whether or not she wanted to get a drink at the Grill or go see Stefan. It didn't occur to her last night when Elijah said "Damon Salvatore," he was in fact talking about the older brother of her friend Stefan. Stefan didn't know she was an Original, he just thought she was a very old vampire. They had met in the fifties through their mutual friend Alexia Branson, or Lexi as she went by as of late. She sighed and pulled out her phone, she hit Klaus' number,

"Nik, where do the Salvatore's live?" She asked, he gave her the address and she rushed there using her vampiric speed. She arrived at the front door. She listened, and when she didn't hear Damon she knocked.

"Thyra?" Stefan asked,

"It's been a while," she smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I found my family," Stefan smiled at her and led her through the foyer. She followed him into a library, and she sat down while he poured drinks. When he sat down he smiled at his friend,

"After three hundred years you finally found them?" He asked, handing her a glass,

"Yes, it turns out they have been living in this town since 2010, much to my surprise I was with my brother at the Grill last night and I ran into yours." She said drinking the bourbon in one gulp, and setting the glass on the table in front of her. Stefan groaned,

"Not the best first impression I'm assuming,"

"No, he did this flirtatious thing with his eyes, which I'm pretty sure he does when he's nervous. He also really sucks at pool." She said, Stefan just shook his head. "So I am going to say this right now. I'm a Mikaelson, I don't know what your history with rest of my family is, but I hope that doesn't impact our friendship." She said, she put her head in her hands, getting a headache for some reason. She looked up at him, blue eyes analyzing his shocked expression.

"I should've guessed," he said after a while, "a thousand year old vampire, blond hair, blue eyes, looks suspiciously like Klaus and Rebekah." He said, "also what the rest of your family has done doesn't matter. I knew you before them." He said with a smile. "Are you younger or older than Klaus?" He asked curiously,

"I'm the oldest. I remember when we lost our sister Freya to the plague... I was only four then," she had to lie though. She remembered exactly what had happened to her older sister. Her mother had told her to lie, for some reason their aunt took her. "Finn was just a baby, and mother was just about in her eighth month with Elijah when we lost her. I was very close with my sister." She said, the pain evident in her voice. "Then we moved here, and I'm assuming you know the rest." She said, he nodded.

"I'm happy to see you," he said with a smile. "I haven't seen you since what... 1955?" He asked,

'57, actually," she said. "What of Alexia?" She asked, Stefan's face warped into a mask of pain.

"She died 4 years ago... Damon, he uh, staked her." Thyra blinked back tears, when Lexi was human, she had befriended Thyra. Lexi had been orphaned, and Thyra took her under her wing. She ended up wanting to turn. Though Thyra didn't get to, Lexi had her blood in her system one night and was stabbed to death.

"Please tell me you'll let me hurt him?" She asked hopefully, thought tears listened in her eyes.

"I already did, I stabbed him in the stomach with a stake." She smiled at his answer, the door opened and a Brunette girl walked in.

"Katerina?" Thyra asked in disbelief,

"Wow even with my humanity off getting called that still hurts worse than a fuck you." She said and the turned to Stefan, "take me somewhere." She said,

"You are a doppelganger," Thyra said.

"Yea, and who are you?" Elena asked,

"Thyra Mikaelson,"

"Oh they have long lost sister, great to meet you, now Stefan take me somewhere." She said again, Stefan looked at Thyra for help but she just shook her head laughing. This girl had her younger sister's impatience.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I want to feed, and party, at the same time." Thyra finally decided to help,

"I'll take you somewhere." She volunteered, Elena and Stefan both glanced st Thyra, "I'll compel us an entire club so we can dance and feed until someone drops. And it won't be us," she said with a smirk.

"I'm Elena, and that sounds better than anything Stefan could do." She looked incredulously at her ex. "Pick me up here at six," she walked up stairs.

"You owe me a long talk tonight Salvatore," she pointed at Stefan and left.

* * *

Thyra was at home, in her room, which Klaus finally convinced her to go up to. She put on a pair of red stiletto pumps, and the completed her outfit. She had on a deep burgundy lipstick, blue eyeshadow, that accented her ice blue eyes perfectly, a blue tank top underneath a small black leather over coat, and a pair of black leather pants. She curled her long blond hair and put the finishing touches on her makeup. She stepped back from her mirror and took a good look at herself. She smiled and then went to find Klaus. She knocked on his door,

"Come in sister," Klaus called she opened the door and stepped in.

"Nik, my car still hasn't come in from England, I need to borrow yours." He looked up from the book he was reading and saw her outfit.

"Dancing?" He asked, she nodded, he sighed and tossed her his keys. "If you wreck my car I'll dagger you." He threatened, she put on a smug smirk.

"You're hilarious, you've had a thousand years to try but you haven't." She rushed out with the keys. She broke several laws going to the boarding house. The one law she kept braking was you're supposed to drive on the opposite side of the road in America, but she kept ending up on the left. She knocked on the door,

"Big sister Original," Damon said opening the door.

"I guess you're still an ass. Elena!" She called, Elena came to the front door dressed in a similar outfit. Damon's breath caught.

"Elena- you... Wow." He said, No humanity Elena just shrugged,

"At some point I would've taken that as a compliment but right now I don't care." She turned her sights on Thyra. "Let's go." She said, Thyra nodded and they got into the car. They drove to Richmond. And pulled up in front of a very high end dance club. They went strait for the doors, Elena fixed her cleavage and flipped her hair walking over to the man. She wanted fun, compulsion takes the foundation out of things. She walked up to the bouncer,

"Hey, you think you could squeeze us in?" She batted her yes, and gave him a pout. The man looked aroused.

"Lady, you've got to pay like everyone else." He said staring at Elena's boobs.

"Oh come on pretty boy she," she said "I think we might might be able to work something out." She whispered seductively in his ear, and nibbled on his earlobe.

"All right, all right." He said, Elena smiled, and then kissed him hard on the mouth,

"See, I knew we could work something out," she smiled at him and her and Thyra walked in. Thyra herself was turned on.

"Wow, you know what your doing."

"I used to sneak me and my friends into some of these places when I was in high school." She said, she noticed that Thyra looked flustered. "Well, didn't know I'd have the effect on you." She smirked, "let's see where the night takes us." She said,

"But aren't you with Damon?" She asked, her accented voice cracking.

"I was... But I don't care anymore." She walked off to the bar, Thyra decided to catch her breath. Elena was suddenly in front of her with to glasses.

"Absinthe," she said taking the glass. "A little taste of home." Thyra drank the tall glass of it in three big gulps. "Aquired taste," she said. Elena drank hers and made a face,

"Ewww..." Elena said, "it's terrible but it's strong and I want to get drunk before we dance."

An hour later, twenty shots, and several mixed drinks in they were both ready to dance. Thyra pulled Elena out onto the dance floor.

Thyra found a partner immediately, and so did Elena. Thyra was grinded against on both sides, Elena was fairing poorly. The man she was dancing with grabbed one of her breasts and she vamped out and snapped his neck. And she compelled the people around her. No one seemed to notice the death of the man. Thyra found her way over to Elena, and grabbed her. She pulled the the brunette closer to her, and put her mouth to hers. Elena responded like a pro,

"Let's take this to the car," Elena nodded. They both rushed to the car, Thyra barely had time to pull down a small road that was hidden behind some trees before she had Elena in the back seats.

* * *

She pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding House. Elena stepped out of the car before she did, and went strait up to her room. She walked into the house and got Stefan's attention. He followed her out,

"Is Damon home?" She asked, she didn't want to hurt the young vampire because he decided to pick a fight with her because she smelled like Elena.

"No, he's out drinking, and why do you smell like... Elena." He connected the dots, "oh... you two had sex." He said, she could tell he was extremely uncomfortable, and slightly hurt at the information.

"Stefan, you love her don't you." She said rather upset with herself. "I shouldn't have done what I did, but she kissed me first." She said,

"I do, and I always will love her. I'm just surprised she actually slept with a woman."

"She said she wanted to have fun. She also seemed to know what she was doing." Thyra said, she looked at Stefan guilty. "I know my siblings, maybe besides Elijah would have no problem hurting Damon of he found out something like this happened between one of them and Elena. But I do. You're my friend Stefan, and I don't want to hurt your brother because he picked a fight with an Original." Stefan just shook his head and hugged her,

"I'm not mad, I'm not happy either. And I know that you should probably leave before Damon gets home because I don't want him to smell Elena on you. She's the love of my life. But she isn't mine anymore, and her and Damon. That's just something we're not getting into right now." Stefan looked at his friend, "you should go home." Thyra nodded and hugged her friend one last time before leaving. She got back to the mansion and tried to go to her room but was stopped when she heard a chuckle.

"So you and the doppelganger." Klaus said,,

"Shut up, Nik." She said,

"Was she as good as Katerina? Because I know you enjoyed the last doppelgangers company as much as Elijah and myself." She growled, and rushed her brother. Sommething she normally wouldn't do, but the alcohol closed her judgement.

"Shut your mouth!" She spat angrily, "why must you always be snarky with me. You know what happened between Katerina and I was supposed to stay a secret. I've been back two days and you already throw at me like ammunition. I'm not in the mood Niklaus!" She said as she lifted him off the ground, her brothers eyes flashed yellow and she realized he had broken the curse. She set him down carefully. "You broke the curse."

"I did," he growled at her. Klaus grabbed hold of her and bit hard into her neck. She screamed in pain and then she pinched him hard in the face. He went flying, and so did a piece of her neck.

"What is wrong with you!" She screamed at him, he rushed at her but she moved out of the way and brought her elbow down to his neck. "I was ten years older than you when I turned Niklaus. You may be a hybrid now but strength wise I'm still your equal." Her eyes changed, "you do not challenge your older siblings." She picked him up and th re him through the front doors. He rolled into the driveway, he got up and used his speed to attack his sister. They fended each other off, blow for blow.

"Both of you stop it!" Rebekah screamed as she rushed out of her car. They didn't listen,

"Enough!" Elijah yelled and he grabbed the both of them, "that is enough!" He said angrily, he then noticed the slow healing bite on his sister's neck that looked like a hybrid bite. He looked at his younger brothers mouth and saw the blood. He also noticed the bruising on his neck that looked older than the bite wound on Thyra.

"You two need to stop this!" Rebekah said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "The last time I saw you two fight like this, you didn't speak to each other for half of a century. Enough please, we just got reunited. Infant lose either of you... Not after Kol." Thyra went rigid,

"What happened to our brother?" She whispered,

"Why don't you ask the doppelganger you slept with tonight." Klaus spat, he tried to pry Elijah's hand from his neck,

"Niklaus if you do not stop I will break your neck." He looked at his sister, already feeling the effect of the bite. "Heal her, Thyra, apologise." Thyra looked st her brother,

"Nik, I'm sorry. I really am... Bygones?" She asked,

"No," Klaus growled, Elijah sighed and set his brother down,

"Niklaus, why don't you call Miss Forbes and have her come over here. You seem off..." . Thyra then noticed the asked look in her brothers eyes, they looked far off and distant. Klaus just disappeared,

"Great I have a werewolf bite, and there is no cure for such thing."

"Our brothers blood." Elijah said,

"I don't care, what happened to Kol."

"Elena Gilbert's little brother killed him so they could get the map to the cure."

"The cure for what?"

"Vampirism." Elijah said,

"Someone should tell Finn," she said, she then noticed the look in his eyes. "Finn, he-"

"Last year," Elijah cut her off. She began to sob, the weight of knowing she had lost two brothers hit her with the force of a speeding car.

"Kol?" She asked,

"About a month ago." She just crumpled into a ball, Elijah carried her up to her room and laid her on her bed,

"I am going to go and fetch some of Klaus' blood." He rushed out. She soon succumbed to sleep.

 _Her dream took place again in that same cemetery. She was inside the crypt itself this time,_

 _"If you want this Marcel dead, I will take that upon myself." She said, she wasn't in control of herself._

 _"No, we have a plan in motion and set of rules to follow." The girl said._

 _"How dare you. Try to control me! Manipulate me!"_

 _"Damn it Niklaus, pull your head out of your ass and Listen." She said pointing at Caroline. He listened and heard the second heart beat. His face became a mask of anger, which she could tell was covering up fear._

 _"Admit it! You've been with someone else!" He screamed, Caroline looked deeply hurt by his words._

 _"You think I would dot that to you? You think that I'd cheat on the man I love? What the fuck Klaus?" She asked tears streaming down her cheeks._

Thyra awoke screaming, her eyes ached, and it felt like a witch was doing the speed that popped the blood vessels in a brain. She held the sides of her head sobbing, what was happening, Klaus walked into her room with a glass of blood.

"Sister I'm sorry. This is my blood." He gave her the blood and she downed it. She began sobbing again. Klaus laid down next to her, "what's wrong."

"I'm having visions again." She sobbed, another onslaught of visions hit her, this time wide awake. "Ah!" There was blood coming out of her nose and eyes. She was sobbing uncontrollably, she was crying blood. "What is happening!" She screamed, Rebekah and Elijah came into the room and looked in horror at their sister.

 _A man she assumed to be Marcel stood over a dead girl in a crowded street, and all of the people surrounding her were vampires._

"God it hurts!" Blood poured from her nose, and her eyes were blood shot. She thought she was dying. "Someone get me blood. Now!" She heard Caroline come up the stairs, and into the room. She had heard the long lost sibling was back but the sight took her off guard.

"Everyone give her room!" Caroline ordered, she rushed over to Thyra. "What do you need?" Caroline asked in a soothing voice.

"Blood!" Caroline nodded and took Klaus with her, "Rebekah, it hurts! Make it stop!"

 _"Welcome to New Orleans!" The man she assumed to be Marcel said,_

 _"It's good to see you, Marcellus." Klaus embraced the man, confirming her belief._

She was catatonic, she didn't feel the pain anymore, she wasn't aware of anything that was happening around her. She could feel someone shaking her, and could hear her sisters distant, and frantic yelling. She cod feel something dripping on her arm, but didn't know what it was. She heard a repeated popping noise in her ears, and she felt more dripping. She could make out blurry figures in the room, and more very distant sounding yelling. Then the world went dark.

* * *

Klaus at in his room almost in shock, Thyra had desiccated after blacking out. Rebekah was downstairs with Elijah. They were all in tears, Caroline sat behind him her arm around him. Caroline was crying with Klaus.

"She can't be dead!" Klaus growled and got up, Caroline followed him into Thyra's room. She was dead, or it looked like she was.

 _Thyra was walking around what looked like Mystic Falls, only not. There was an eerie fog trust covered the placed, and there were people, or not. She saw only witches, and vampires, and werewolves. Was she dead? Was this where supernatural creatures went when they died? She was so lots in thought she didn't recognize the man behind her._

 _"Long time no see sister." Kol said, she whipped around and when she saw her little brother she threw her arms around him. Or tried, she passed through him.,_

 _"Kol, where am I?"_

 _"The other side." He stated,_

 _"I died?" She asked, fear evident in her voice._

 _"No, no you didn't. I don't know how you're here, but I missed you Thyra." He really wished he could hug his big sister, but he couldn't._

 _"I finally found my family, after three hundred years... And two of my brother were dead. I don't know what to do." She said, tears in her eyes._

 _"You do what we've been doing for the last thousand years. Survive." He told her, "you also need to keep the peace, and stop fighting with Nik. He's still an idiot but, we still have to deal with him. I'm surprised he actually gave you his blood."_

 _"You saw everything?"_

 _"It wasn't pretty dear sister." Thyra was suddenly yanked backwards,_

 _"Kol, what's happening?"_

 _"Time for you to leave." He said, his voice filled with despair._

 _"Kol grab on to me." She said,_

 _"I can't, we can't make physical connection." He demonstrated by trying to take her hand, his just passed through hers. "Goodbye sister," she was yanked away from her brother screaming._

"Kol!" She screamed sitting up in bed, Klaus almost fell backwards when she woke up. Caroline looked relieved, and Elijah and Rebekah appeared less than a minute later. Rebekah cried in joy, and Elijah just smiled.

"What about Kol? We're you on the other side?" Klaus asked, Thyra nodded. "What have you been having visions about?" Klaus asked, and got no answer. After a long moment Thyra explained, how she was in New Orleans, how Caroline was pregnant with Klaus' child. The one thing that led the siblings to believe there was more to this was the mention of Marcel.

* * *

Klaus went to Thyra's room, and knocked.

"Come in, brother!" She called, he sighed and opened the door. He looked panicked, and slightly worse for wear. He had tear stains on his cheeks, and his eyes were puffy. "Niklaus, what's wrong?" Thyra asked,

"I'm going to be a father," He said with a smile, "but... what if... I turn out like Mikael?" He said with sorrow,

"Nik, you would never be like father. I believe you would do this half out of spite." She said, "Klaus the vision I had... You went ballistic,"

"I have a plan. When we go to New Orleans, I'll fake the anger, but don't tell Caroline." He said,

"Are you happy that Caroline and you are having a baby."

"I never thought I'd get to be a father, Thyra. But it's happening with the woman i love equally as my siblings. I get that chance." He said, for the first time Thyra saw hope on his face.

"I'm happy for you Nik, I truly am."

"It's just, the fact that I- Thyra I'm gonna be a father. I never thought I'd have that chance, and we are somehow lucky that we got to have this baby, and both of us are un-dead." She smiled at her brother,

 _She saw a child, who looked like Caroline and Klaus, and she saw them give her to Rebekah._

She had a blank expression her face.

"You end up having give the child to Rebekah." Her brothers face turned grim. What ever it cam down to he would protect that child at all costs. There was a storm brewing, and for the first time, none of the Mikaelsons knew what to do.


	4. Welcome To New Orleans

_A/N: I am so sorry for the wait, here is a new one._

* * *

Thyra groaned and sat up in bed. She then senses nother vampire in the house. No one was home besides her.

"I haven't seen you in five hundred years." She said, "Katerina,"

"Miss me?" Katherine asked,

"Of course my dearest Katerina," Thyra mocked. The minute Katherine stepped towards her she lost any resolve she had. Her lips found Katherine's, and she smiled,

"I knew you did,"

"You do realize coming here means certain death? My brother has not forgiven you." Thyra said,

"Well what do you think matters more to him. Little ol' me? Or a coven of witches in New Orleans conspiring against him." She pouted,

"The coven of witches," she said. "Now come here," Katherine sat down next to her on the bed and they began to kiss. Thyra slipped her tongue into Katherine's mouth. "You kiss so much better than your doppelganger," Thyra whispered.

"Wow, Elena has a fun side." Katherine said obviously shocked, "who knew?" She just went back to kissing Thyra. Katherine felt her outfit split, and she smiled.

* * *

Elijah was down stairs and heard everything going on upstairs.

"So much for loving me." He grumbled, he had hoped that Katherine still had actual feelings for him, but again he was wrong. 'I believed that somewhere, under as much paranoia and fear as my brother, that my dear Katerina would would still exist underneath this... Katherine facade, yet you still seem to prove me wrong. Good bye Katherine," Elijah recalled that day. Maybe he had driven her away, but it didn't matter. The woman was incapable of love or any compassion. He sat down on on the clutch with a glass of scotch. He leaned forward and saw a note.

' _Klaus,_

 _I hear Elijah has refused you the cure, and in return you have refused my freedom. Shame on you both. But while you boys sort our your problems, I have one last thing to offer you. I have caught wind that there is a witch in New Orleans named Jane-Anne Deveraux plotting a move against you. Hunt her down. What she has to say will rattle you so deeply to your core that chasing little old me will be the least of your concerns. It's been a fun five centuries Klaus, but I've worn down too many good heels running from you._

 _Love, and hate._

 _Katerina.'_

Elijah sighed and placed the letter down. He heard the clicking of heels on the stairs.

"Katerina," Katherine almost fell at the sound of his voice.

"Elijah," she said, "miss me?"

"No but I can't really say the same for my sister." Her cheeks flushed, "so my brother has made yet another enemy." Elijah stated. "See, Katerina, you have given information to gain your freedom yet you have been free." Elijah said,

"What are you talking about."

"The murder of your family, and five hundred years of running. That was your punishment, Katerina. In a sense my brother invented psychological torture." He smirked at the look of hurt that crossed her features, "as you know, I am never this... Rude, yet you have given me reason to be." He stepped up to her and looked into her eyes. "You shattered what little trust I had for you when I heard you killed Jeremy Gilbert. And don't feed me lies about collateral damage. You made a conscious decision, that resulted in the death of a very bright boy, who had a future ahead of him. In a sense you stripped him of the life you wish you had."

"Elijah please don't say that, you know that I lo-"

"No. If you said that you would be lying to my face. Have a nice life Katherine, now leave." She looked hesitant but left, he didn't miss the tears she shed, but he kept his resolve. The minute she was out of the house a lone tear escaped his eye.

"Well, well." Klaus said walking into view, "finally able to tell her as it is. I was hoping you wouldn't mention the bit about me not actually caring about finding her, but I give you points for crushing her mind." Klaus said with glee. Elijah just handed him the note and left the room. He ended up in Thyra's room.

"Elijah..." She said guilty.

"Thyra, it's okay. She is... She is no longer a concern of mine or yours." His eyes filled with tears, "you can just hold onto hope for so long, that I truly believed my Katerina was still buried somewhere within her facade that she made. She's not, my Katerina is gone."

"Then why could I hear her crying when she left?"

"Because," he took a deep breath. "I told her that Niklaus had miss lead her in believing that she was being chased." He sighed, "because she knows I still have feelings for her, but I can no longer trust her." He said,

"I'm sorry Elijah." He sat down next to her and embraced her. There was a loud slam and Klaus screaming.

"It seems our brother found the letter." Thyra almost nodded but didn't. She wondered if she should have told them about the note.

"Let us go see what it says." She said and got out of bed. They walked down stairs to see Klaus staring angrily into the fire place. "Nik..." She started, he held up the note and she read it.

"It seems like we are going to New Orleans." Rebekah walked in and immediately sensed the tense atmosphere.

"What is going on?" They had Rebekah read the note, confirming that Thyra's visions were unfolding.

* * *

Caroline sat in her bedroom crying. She had to tell her mother she was pregnant, she had to tell her friends she was pregnant.

"Caroline honey, what's wrong?" Liz asked when she walked into her daughter's room. Caroline pointed to the pregnancy test on her dresser. "This is positive..." Liz said, Caroline just nodded. "Is it Tyler's?" She asked,

"Nope," Caroline said. "Me and Klaus, we... I..." Liz hated the fact that her daughter slept with Klaus. She only knew him as the evil hybrid.

"Baby how is this possible, you're a vampire." Liz said,

"I don't know mom!" Caroline exclaimed, "this shouldn't be able to happen. But it is," she said. "I- I love him." She said with a small sob. Liz embraced her daughter tightly. She never anticipated this. The door bell rang and Caroline heard Bonnie. She got up out of bed and went down stairs. She opened the front door.

"Care, I just got your message what's wrong?" Bonnie asked, "Care?"

"I'm pregnant." She said, "I shouldn't even know yet but I'm a vampire and it's a mystical pregnancy and..." She realized she was rambling,

"Caroline, the last person you have been with was Tyler. That was over two months ago." Bonnie said,

"It's not Tyler's... It's Klaus'." She left out the fact that there was another Mikaelson who had predicted this entire thing. She had bought the pregnancy test to see for herself. Bonnie looked pissed,

"After everything he's done. After he killed Jenna, and his sister got Elena killed and turned into a vampire." Bonnie said with venom, "I can't deal with this Caroline." She walked away from the young vampire.

"Bonnie, Bonnie no!" Caroline cried. Bonnie got in her car and drove off. Thunder cracked over head and the sky began to cry with Caroline. She walked off in the direction of the mansion, not caring everything she wore was soaked. She didn't have Elena anymore, she lost Bonnie, she really only had Stefan left as a friend. She felt lost, she went to the front door and walked in.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked, she just dropped to the floor silently crying. He rushed over to her and brought her upstairs to his room. "Caroline love, what's wrong?" He asked,

"Bonnie hates me." She said, "I told her I was pregnant and she got really pissed. I'm running out of friends Klaus." She sobbed, Klaus just he'd her as she cried.

Thyra listened from downstairs, her eyes watering. She felt for the baby vamp, she herself had made very few friends over the centuries. One of the very few friends she had made was dead because of Damon Salvatore. She walked over to the drink cart and grabbed a bottle of scotch before taking a long drink from the bottle.

"Drinking vintage scotch I see." Rebekah said, Thyra nodded and took another pull from the bottle.

"I feel for that girl Caroline. I know how it feels to lose friends... That is why I have been mostly isolated over the centuries." Thyra said, "I'm afraid of people leaving me..." She trailed off. She felt a cold chill, Rebekah felt the same thing and she looked around.

"Dear sister," they both heard. It sounded like Kol, it immediately brought tears to Thyra's eyes.

"Was that?" Rebekah asked wide eyed.

"Kol," they were both knocked from their feet as blast shook the house."What the hell!" Thyra screamed when the house began to shake. A blinding light began to glow and then it stopped. Standing in the middle of the room was Kol. All the siblings now stood staring at him.

"What no hug?" He said with a smile, Thyra rushed over and threw her arms around him. "It's so good to see you sister." Kol said as he hugged her,

"I never though I'd see you again." She said tears escaping her. Rebekah walked over and hugged him, followed by Elijah then Klaus.

"All those dagger threats Nik and you still missed me." He broke the hug and walked over to Caroline. "Welcome to the family." He said, she smiled at him. It felt weird to be looking at him only to have been the one to cover up his burnt corpse on month earlier.

"We are going to New Orleans." Klaus said, "we're going home." Kol smiled,

* * *

Thyra walked up to the front door of the Salvatore's house. She knocked lightly knowing they could hear her. Stefan opened it and let her inside. She took of her coat and hung it up.

"The change in the weather is crazy, almost supernatural." She said turning to look at Stefan. "Me and my family are leaving. We will be back for when Caroline graduates but... I'm afraid I won't see you for a while." She said,

"You said that like Caroline is going with you." Stefan noticed,

"That's because I am." Caroline said walking through the door. They were quiet for a minute then Stefan noticed the extra heart beat in the room.

"Caroline you..." He knew what he had heard but he couldn't wrap his mind as round it. "Are you?"

"Yes I'm pregnant, it's Klaus'. Before you say anything I love him." She said, "no we don't know how this is possible but apparently I'm the first vampire in history to get pregnant." She said, Stefan nodded in understanding.

"Congratulations." He said,

"Stefan I'm scared," she said. He led them I to the library where they all sat down.

"We came to say goodbye... Not forever though, I could never leave a friend behind." Thyra said, "so I'm saying goodbye." She walked over and hugged Stefan tightly,

"Hey Stefan," Damon said walking in. He then noticed the extra heart beat in the room that was coming from Caroline. "How?" He asked,

"We don't know,"

"We? So it's not wolf boy's kid." Caroline shook her head,

"Klaus," she said.

"Oh come on! Really, Klaus? Fucking Klaus! Cause' we need a mini Klaus running around." He said, he looked at the two girls, "leave my house." Stefan glared at his brother,

"Damon, why don't you go somewhere else if you have that much of a problem?"

"Trying to kick me out of my own house, low blow." Damon growled, "if you don't leave I will make sure that child never sees the light of day." Damon threatened, he found himself pinned to a wall by his neck.

"Threatening my family in front of me?" Thyra asked her voice deadly. She punched a hole clean through Damon's shoulder. "I do not like to kill those who oppose me. I am not my brother, but I do enjoy torture." She cut open three main arteries draining the vervain from his body completely and then looked him in the eyes. "You feel like someone has set you on fire." She compelled him, Damon began screaming rolling in the ground. She caught his eyes again, "now you feel like you have a werewolf bite. You will meet me at the mansion in one hour and will apologize to Caroline." She turned to Stefan who walked them out. He had a smile on his face.

"Caroline, about Damon."

"Stefan Salvatore if you try to apologize for your brother I will stake you." She threatened, Damon could be heard screaming in pain. Thyra and Stefan embraced and then her and Caroline left. They arrived at the mansion and Thyra smiled when she saw Klaus.

"What's with the smile sister?" He asked,

"I compelled Damon to feel like he had a werewolf bite because he threatened Caroline." She smiled happily, Caroline could now see how similar the siblings were. Her smile faltered when she saw the murderous look in Klaus' eyes.

"I'm going to kill him!" Klaus screamed, Caroline walked over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"He was just being Damon." She said and kissed him, "I'm fine," she said. Caroline turned around looked out at the road. The only road that came and went through Mystic Falls. For the first time in her life she was leaving, and never going back.

* * *

Thyra hated planes, really hated them. She was the other exception besides Caroline to when vampires could get nauseous.

"At least it's a private jet," Kol said.

"Brother, if you value being alive I suggest you be quiet." She growled as a wave of nausea hit her. "Vampires are not supposed to feel this!" She exclaimed by trying her face in the pillow she was clutching. Kol just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his phone.

"Who ever had the idea to put WiFi on this plane I am in your dept." Kol said,

"That would be me," Caroline said.

"Name something and I will do it." Kol said with a laugh. Thyra looked at her youngest brother, she didn't understand how someone could be so dependent on the internet.

"Where is our sister?" She asked,

"She wanted to stay behind with the foot ball player." Klaus said,

"He has a name you know," Caroline said, she then rushed to the bathroom and Klaus was with her.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you became domesticated, Nik!" Thyra called and then looked around spying a bottle of Whiskey. "Kol if you get me that whiskey when we get to New Orleans I will give ten thousand dollars for liquor." She bribed, Kol thought about for a moment. A second later she found the whiskey in her hands.

"Weren't you just complaining about feeling sick sister?" Elijah asked,

"If I'm drunk I won't complain." She chugged the whole bottle, she felt her head get fuzzy and she loved it. She slept the rest of the way to New Orleans until she was woken up by Kol.

"Thyra get the up!" He yelled at her, she shoved him away and sat up staring out the window. The skyline of the city was absolutely beautiful. "I'm going to confront Marcel first." She said,

"No sister that would be me," Klaus said,

"Nik, I saw what he looked like in my visions, also I think it will throw him off a little to learn that there is another Mikaelson."

About a half an hour drive landed them in downtown New Orleans. Thyra got out of the car and walked down bourbon street. She saw the front of the bar she remembered from her dream and walked in. She saw Marcel singing, working the crowd. A vampire came over to her and growled, she shrugged and she ripped out his heart. This had caught Marcel's attention.

"An unfamiliar vampire just killed one of your guy's Marcel, what should we do?" A vampire asked walking up next to him.

"Blond hair, blue eyes, with morals but a short temper. You must be a Mikaelson." Marcel said walking over to her. There were surprised gasps at the mention of her last name. She had to admit, to anyone else Marcel would have been intimidating, he was 6'0 and all muscle. Thyra stood up strait, her 5'8 frame made it so she didn't have to crane her neck.

"You must be Marcel." She said, she extends her hand, "Thyra Mikaelson," she said. Marcel instantly hated her. He couldn't get any sort of a read on her. She was no stranger to confrontation, on top of it a she knew how to cover emotions.

"It's odd I've never met you before, your family lived here for three hundred years."

"That's because she was running from Mikael, isn't that right dear sister?" Klaus said walking in, Marcel looked pissed.

"Quite right dear brother." She said, she didn't see Caroline anywhere.

"Klaus, my sire, my mentor, my friend." He said getting toe to toe with Klaus. He smiled and embraced him, "how the hell are you?"

"I have a witch problem, which is why I am here." Marcel looked angry, "I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux."

"Looks like we're rounding up a witch!" Marcel screamed, he glared at Thyra before leaving. The vampires in the bar followed Marcel out.

"Brother," Thyra said catching his shoulder. "Do what you need to do but keep up appearances. He doesn't like me." She rushed off, she found Elijah on a roof top.

"Thyra, what do you say we go find a witch?" She nodded and they both jumped off the roof, they walked a little ways to see an African American girl in her early thirties giving a tour. The tourist left her and she bumped into Elijah.

"Elijah Mikaelson," she said.

"You've heard of me,"

"Original vampire, always wears a suit." She said, she then turned to Thyra. "You are?"

"Thyra Mikaelson." The girls eyes widened for a split second and then she collected herself.

"I've heard of you in legend, you have only turned two hundred people yourself." She said, "you have even more restraint than your brother."

* * *

Thyra walked through the gates of Lafayette Cemetery. It was dark and the minute she saw the gates she knew this was the cemetery from her vision. There were many women, witches, lined up outside a crypt that were staring inside bewildered.

"Out of my bloody way," she rushed through the crowd and into the crypt where she saw Caroline crying. She then noticed the sheriff lying unconscious. "Is that your mum?" Shs asked, Caroline nodded. "Who is responsible for this?" She pointed to Liz. One of the girls stepped forward and Thyra snapped her neck, Liz woke up.

"What the hell is your problem?" One of the girls called,

"We don't hurt my friends in anyway." Thyra growled and stood in front of mother and daughter. "And if you plan on trying to subdue me you are going to have to deal with my brothers who are here, now."

"Why did you drag me here Elijah!?" Kol complained,

"Elijah why don't you tell my why dragged me here before you find another dagger in your heart." Klaus growled,

"Niklaus don't talk to your brother that way. And if you want to know why you are here get your sorry arse in here and listen to him!" Thyra scolded, they walked into the crypt to find a dead witch on the floor of the crypt, and Thyra standing prospectively in front of Caroline and Liz.

"You know, you're a legend around these parts." Sophie Deveraux said walking in. Thyra had met her briefly. "People used to tell bedtime stories about the evil hybrid Klaus."

"What business did your sister have with me witch? I was going to ask her but she's quite dead. Marcel seems to have taken a shine to being king, with the public executions and all." Klaus said, Sophie looked deeply hurt by his words.

"We have business with you. You are going to help us take down Marcel." Klaus let his face grow dark, "and if you don't, we will start by killing her." She pointed at Caroline,

"I'm sorry, but if you think a one night stand is enough to get to help you, you are mistaken." He quickly winked at Caroline who didn't miss it. She began to play along,

"You don't seem to understand do you? You don't have a choice, that girl over there, well something new happened."

"How can you tell? Witches can't practice magic in the quarter." Klaus said,

"I have a special gift, I can tell when a girl 's pregnant, that girl over there, she's carrying your child."

"You're lying!" Klaus screamed,

"Witches are servants of nature, we don't need magic to know when nature cooks up something new... Like your baby, you were born a wolf, but magic made you a vampire. This pregnancy, it's one of nature's loopholes." Sophie said,

"Admit it, you've been with somebody else!" Klaus accused, Caroline let tears fall.

"How could you possibly think that!? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Caroline sobbed,

"Damn it Nik! Pull your head out of your bloody ass and listen." Thyra said, Klaus focused and heard the baby's heart beat.

"Now, that child should not exist but it does. I control the fate of that child." Sophie pricked her finger and Ceoline felt it. "What happens to me, happens to her. The spell my sister gave her life to do that confirmed this pregnancy, also linked us." She looked at him, "so you are going to help us take down Marcel or I will kill Caroline and the baby." She said,

"You would stoop so low as to harm a pregnant woman?" Elijah asked in disbelief, "do you have any sense of compassion?"

"I'm desperate,"

"If you want Marcel dead, I will kill him myself." Thyra said, she realized the situation was unfolding differently from her vision.

"No, we have to do this right and there are a clear set of rules at play." Klaus was actually pissed now when he found out the witches controlled the fate of Caroline and his child.

"How dare you... Try to control me! Manipulate me!" Klaus screaed, he took one last look at Caroline, "kill her and the baby, what do I care." He stormed off, suddenly it hit Thyra that he didn't seem to be acting anymore.

"If he doesn't agree to this by midnight, Caroline and the baby will die." Sophie walked off,

"Kol, stay here with Elijah I'm going after him." She walked off.

* * *

She found Klaus walking an empty street and appeared in front of him.

"So you said you were going to fake it? That seemed awfully real." She said, she knew how her brother worked. She was like that herself sometimes,

"Don't you see that I wish to be left alone?

"Don't you see that I don't care? What happened in there Nik?" Klaus didn't answer and he walked away, she followed him. She knew he could sense her, but he said nothing. An hour later, and after watching him drink several bottles of bourbon he stopped.

"Why are you so intent on following me?" Klaus growled,

"Because I will not let you walk away from this!" She screamed, "you have the chance to be a father, and you are going to throw it all away because you are scared? Because reality set in? News flash Nik, this is reality! It has been the minute you knew about my vision. I will be damned I let you walk away from the best thing that has ever happened to you!"

"Why do you care!" He screamed and threw the bottle at her, it shattered when it hit her. "Why would you care for your bastard brother? Why would you love him?" He was crying, she then realized this wasn't about the baby he was scared of turning out like Mikael. "How could treat someone with such kindness even though they are a monster. Even though they are a bastard, how can you care Thyra!"

"Because you are my brother!" She said tears streaming down her cheeks, "because regardless of what blood we share you are still family. You are the one person on this earth who knew Mikael's wrath as I. You understood what it was like being beaten by the man you thought was your father. You will always be my brother Nik and I love you. Always and forever is what we swore over a thousand years ago and you and I have remained as such. You are the only person... The only person on this cruel earth who actually understands the pain, the suffering, and the torment I have endured because you have lived through it. So am I a fool for caring? For caring about my little brother who means the world to me? If that is the case then go, I won't be there to catch you when you realize you made the worse mistake of your life. And that mistake Niklaus is walking away from this." She wiped angrily at her tears, Klaus was caught off guard by how much he meant to his sister.

"What do you mean thought was your father?" Klaus asked, tears shining in his eyes,

"Mikael wasn't my father Nik. Mother told me this before she died, right after we turned." She sobbed, "you can't walk away Nik, for seven hundred year before I ran I watched you walk away from things like this but no more. You deserve happiness, whether you believe it or not you do." She hugged her brother and cried. "You are not only my brother but my best friend." She whispered. Klaus embraced her and began to cry.

"I can't believe I almost walked away," he said. "Thyra thank you," he said and stood up.

* * *

Thyra walked into the plantation house and got a call.

"Stefan," she answered,

"We need you to come back." He said,

"Why?" She asked,

"Silas." He hung up, Thyra groaned. "Kol!" She yelled, he beside her,

"What?" He snapped, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes,

"You are coming back to Mystic Falls to help kill Silas."

* * *

 _A/N: So I was crying while I was writing the scene between Thyra and Klaus. I hope you guys enjoy!_


	5. An Old Sibling And An Even Older Enemy

_**A/N: So I just uploaded the cover photo to this fic. I honestly used google to find a picture of someone who I thought Thyra would look like. Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Thyra rushed into the boarding house to see complete and utter chaos. Stefan and Damon were at odds, she could sense that Elena had her humanity back.

"You shouldn't have called that bitch, I don't want her here!" Damon screamed,

"Don't speak about my sister that way," Rebekah said.

"Well the bitch is back and here to help." Thyra said stepping into the library, Kol behind her. "Brother if you make a move against the doppelganger you will find out what my wrath feels like." Everyone was staring at Kol wide eyed except Rebekah.

"How?" Elena, Damon and Stefan asked in unison.

"We don't know, not that I'm complaining." Kol said, "hello Elena." He said, Elena looked scared. "Come on love, no need to be afraid. Besides if I try anything my sister will kick my ass." Thyra smiled, Rebekah cleared her throat.

"We have a much bigger problem. Immortal, two thousand years old, can make you see things." Rebekah said,

"Does anyone have a clue as to how were are going to defeat Silas?" Kol asked, "well if you don't then let me tell you, short, green eyes, dark hair..."

"You're saying Bonnie is the key to killing Silas." Stefan said.

"Kol, I'd never thought I'd here myself say these words but... I think you're right," Thyra said. Everyone besides Kol laughed. "I'm serious, he's right. What was it you were telling me... She's a descendant of the witch who created the immortality spell."

"She is, but sister I still don't see how that can help." Rebekah said,

"I'm siding with Barbie Klaus," Damon said.

"She's a descendant of this witch, which means only she can kill said immortal. Like... If mother wanted to kill all of us she'd have to do it herself."

"She sure did try," Rebekah said.

"Mother tried to kill you?" Thyra asked in surprise,

"None of us knew you were alive. She tried to kill me, Nik, Elijah, and Kol. Finn was ready to be the one to die to end us all."

"Oh yeah, creepy suicide guy," Damon said. Thyra and her siblings turned to look at the entry way along with everyone else. The front door went flying off its hinges. A man stepped into the house, 6'0, sandy blond hair and sea blue eyes. Thyra gasped as she looked at him more closely.

"Volek..." She breathed out, she had the faintest of memories of him when she was a child. For some reason, unknown to her, she remembered Freya much clearer.

"Little sister." Kol and Rebekah glared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asked angrily, Volek snapped his fingers and Damon's neck snapped. Stefan put a hand out as Elena tried to move to Damon's side.

"How?" Stefan asked hesitantly,

"Your friend caught on quicker than the rest of you." He let his fangs drop and his eyes change. Thyra had yet to move as she looked at him. She had the clearest memory of playing with Freya, but only bits and peaces with him. "I'm something called a heretic." He said, "half witch half vampire."

"That's not possible." Elena said, Stefan shot her a look.

"Is it not, Doppelganger?" He asked, "you see... I was born with a unique ability. I siphoned magic. So when I was turned..."

"You could siphon the magic out of your blood... An endless supply of power." Thyra finally spoke up, "I don't understand... How are you a vampire?"

"I was turned at 32 years of age. I had escaped our aunts clutches and ran. I ended up in France and began speaking to young girl... Or so I thought she was a girl." Thyra's eyes widened. 'Aurora,' she thought, her body shook when she felt a burning sensation under her skin.

"What are you doing?!" Kol yelled, he could see his sisters eyes fluttering shut.

"Making her pay. She clearly remember me. Though she didn't think to come save me and Freya." He spat,

"Enough of this!" Rebekah shouted before she stood behind Volek. She kicked him in the small of his back. "We have a much bigger problem than thousand year old family drama!" Thyra glared at her brother.

 _Two girls and a boy ran through a forest. Patches of sun pierced the dense leaf cover of the trees that rose overhead._

 _"Volek!" Freya exclaimed, "you're cheating."_

 _"I am not cheating, I am simply faster than you." He said with a smug smile,_

 _"I bet I could beat you." Thyra declared, "Freya tell us who is faster." She said, Freya nodded. The two siblings moved a good ways away._

 _"Ready?" Volek asked with a smile, Thyra nodded. "Go!" They both ran as fast as they could, Thyra reached their sister barely a second before. Volek sighed in defeat, "you are growing up, Vivendel."_

"Volek, why don't you harass me at a later date, Silas needs to be stopped."

"I must agree with you there." She sighed and looked over at Kol. He looked like he was ready to Kill Volek.

"Kol," Thyra said gently shaking his arm. He snapped out of whatever trance he was in. "I need you to find this Bonnie girl and get her here." She looked at Volek before walking out into the driveway. She fished a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and lit one.

"You know, smoking is bad for you," Stefan said walking outside.

"What the worst that could happen? It's not like I'm already dead or anything," she said. Only one thing could kill her.

"True." Stefan said with a laugh, "are you going to be okay?" He asked, she shook her head and she felt a tear fall out of her eye.

"I just found my family after three hundred years. Volek has had no one for a thousand. I should have sought him out." She said, the melancholic mood hit Stefan and he wrapped his arms around her. "I should've saved him." She said pulling away from him. She took long drag of her cigarette. "I fear he might hurt my family." She said helplessly, "out of spite..."

"You know, after me and Damon turned. He swore to me an eternity of misery. He unraveled my life for so long until he met Elena." Stefan looked back at the house, "it just takes one thing, one person, or event to change someone."

"It hasn't even been two hundred years Stefan, he has held this resentment for a thousand!" Thyra shouted, "holding resentment like that warps you, changes you..."

"How do you know that?" Stefan asked curiously,

"Because Mikael wasn't my real father." She said, she knew all the vampires inside could hear her but she didn't care. "You know how that turned out for Nik. It was worse for me. He beat me in ways that would be so frowned upon now a days that he would be incarcerated. I have scars so deep from his beatings that they didn't fade when I turned... I know what it is like to hold resentment for that long. How much it can change you." She said with tears in her eyes. She took another couple drags off her cigarette and then threw it.

"Thyra, I'm sorry I- I didn't mean..."

"It's okay Stefan... We need to beat Silas and then get back to New Orleans." She walked back inside. Kol and Rebekah immediately wrapped their arms around her. Volek grimaced and began talking to Elena.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Rebekah asked,

"I was afraid. You knew I was the only other person on this earth more fearful of Mikael than Niklaus."

"I'm sorry Thyra, for not being there." Kol said in shame,

"You were young, and wise to stay out of it. If you interfered with Mikael he might have killed you." Thyra said,

"And if my siblings over there would shut their bloody mouths we would have located Silas by now." Volek's voice sounded.

"Well brother, if you would stop being heartless and insensitive we would join you." Thyra snapped, every one sensed the attention in the room. "You know what? Fuck this, I'm getting a drink." She turned on her heel and walked out.

"Whoa slow your role," Damon said coming out. She hadn't even realize he had woken up.

"Great, now I get to be snapped at by Alexia's killer."

"You knew Lexi?" Damon asked,

"She was like a daughter to me. Now what do you want?" She asked impatiently.

"You're going to the Grill, your new brother is creepy is hell and Kol and Rebekah don't want you going alone!" He called, knowing both of the Originals didn't want her to know they had sent him.

"What ever," she rushed off. He followed, when they got to the Grill Thyra stopped dead. Damon did as well,

"Do you sense that?" He asked, Thyra nodded. The air was charged with magic, and the temperature had dropped. Storm clouds had rolled in out of nowhere. Thunder crackled, and lightning flashed.

"Drink, I'm going to meet up with the Sheriff." He rushed off, Rebekah was by her side.

"Do you insist on following me?" Thyra asked,

"Yes," Rebekah said. Thyra sighed and defeat and walked in. As soon as the door closed behind them the power went out.

* * *

Klaus stood watch over Caroline as she slept. The way her chest rose with every breath, the look of peace on her face. He was in love with her, it was as simple as that.

"Stop staring, it's creepy," Caroline said sleepily. She opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them. Klaus smiled at her and walked over to the bed. He laid down next to her and brought her head onto his chest. He kissed her hair,

"I was admiring love, there is a difference." Klaus said, Caroline smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you," she said. Klaus kissed her softly on the lips,

"And I you," he murdered against her lips. Suddenly Caroline was no longer in bed. Klaus was in the bathroom holding back her hair as she puked.

"God!" Caroline exclaimed as she rested her head against the toilet. "I hate this," she complained. She flushed the toilet and went to the sink. She went to wash off her face when she started to vomit again. "My morning is ruined."

"It's not ruined." Klaus said seductively.

"Go in the bedroom I'll be out in a minute." She said, when Klaus left she got out her mouth wash. She spit into the sink and ran the water. Her phone started ringing.

"Bonnie?" She asked picking up,

"Care, I am so sorry about the other day. You're one of my best friend's. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I just want you to know I'm here for you." Bonnie said,

"I'm in New Orleans with Klaus. I can't leave, I'm linked to a witch. If I leave she's going to kill me and my baby." Caroline said with a sob.

"I'm coming down to help."

"What about Silas?" Caroline asked,

"We will deal with him and then I'll come." Bonnie assured and hung up. Caroline automatically got a feeling of dread. She shook it off and went back into he bedroom. Klaus sat on the bed having heard everything.

"So the Bennett witch has decided to aid us?" Klaus asked,

"She wants to help, so let her." Caroline said. She slid onto Klaus' lap and straddled his hips. She could feel his erection through his jeans. "But I don't want to talk about Bonnie right now." She whispered and nibbled on his ear lobe. He ran both his hands up her sides,

"Is that so," he said nipping at her neck. She leaned down and kissed him. His hands moved to her butt and he scooped her up. She locked her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply. His tongue invaded her mouth, tasting her. She found herself on the bed again, this time on her back. He hovered over her before his lips crashed into into hers.

He pulled back, her nibbling on his bottom lip. Klaus growled and ripped her top off. His mouth moving to one of her breasts. She gasped as he pulled her nipple between his teeth, lightly sucking on it. She shoved him off he and she undid the clasp of his jeans. She ripped them off and his length stood free. She did away with her pajamas and slid onto him causing the hybrid to groan in pleasure.

She took control, Klaus didn't like that one bit. He growled and pinned her against the wall, him still buried inside her. He slid in and out of her, creating more friction as he went. As he neared his end his fangs descended, he bit into her neck, she into his. She came undone around him.

* * *

 _Thyra looked at her aunt with scared eyes. Esther held Finn tightly against her with one arm and another was wrapped around Thyra.  
_

 _"I am simply taking what is owed to me." Dahlia said,_

 _"Please don't take her sister. There has to be another way." Esther begged,_

 _"This is the price I was promised." Dahlia snapped,_

 _"Why are you taking them both?" Esther asked, her voice beginning to break. "It is bad enough that you have to take Freya."_

 _"Because they are the first born. I was promised the first born child of every generation of Mikaelson. That includes twins." Thyra gasped when Dahlia took hold of her. "If you don't give me what is mine I shall kill her without even blinking." Four year old Thyra panicked. She then felt a warmth pass through her body and Dahlia was knocked backwards a little ways._

She was pulled from the memory when the human Rebekah liked came in.

"The power is it out," he said as he began to light candles. She now just realized this. For some reason she was hyper fixated on the memory of the first time she used magic. All of the sudden she noticed Rebekah wasn't anywhere in sight. She heard the sound of metal cutting through flesh in the storage room. She walked in there to find Rebekah sitting on the ground, cutting her wrists open.

"Rebekah!" She exclaimed,

"I have to keep cutting. Silas wants me to bleed." Her face was blank,

"Snap out of it!"

"No I have to bleed!" She yelled as her sister who tried to take the box cutter away. Thyra slapped Rebekah hard across the face. Rebekah shook her head. "Bitch!" She exclaimed,

"Silas got in your head." Thyra told her. Her cellphone rang, "yes Kol?" She asked picking up,

"They are at the school." He said before telling her which way to go. She hung up and rushed off. When we arrived at the school there were sounds of a fight in the hallway. She sighed hearing Katherine and Elena. When she arrived she didn't hesitate before grabbing Katherine by the hair and chucking her like a rag doll down the hallway.

"Thyra," she said quietly.

"Katerina," Thyra said letting her eyes change.

"Why do you keep defending her? I love you!" She exclaimed,

"You also told Elijah that. This isn't 1492 anymore, you are not able to toy with my emotions. Unlike Nik, I was able to track you the entire time you were running. All you have done is manipulate and kill." Elena looked shocked,

"That's because I'm a vampire, because I did what I had to to stay alive." Thyra's eyes darkened,

"Yes. The elusive Katherine Pierce." Katherine gulped, she knew she was going to be in trouble. Never once had the Originals used her fake alias besides Elijah.

"Thyra, please understand why I did this."

"You killed my brother!" Elena growled, Thyra's glare became more icy. Katherine held up her hands,

"I already told you this, he was collateral damage." Thyra suddenly stood in front of Katherine, her hand clutching the younger vampires heart.

"How old was your brother?" Thyra asked Elena,

"Seventeen," Elena told her. Thyra clenched her hand around Katherine's heart causing her to gasp in pain.

"Death is to kind for you." She snapped Katherine's neck. She took out her phone,

"Sister," Klaus picked up.

"I have a special surprise for you. 5'7, brown hair, thinks she's a master of survival."

"Oh you captured Katerina?"

"I thought you'd like to help me torture her." She could hear Caroline puking in the background. "Go be with your girl Nik." She hung up, she took something out of her pocket and handed it to Elena. "This is a very concentrated dose of vervain. That's enough to keep an Original subdued for weeks." Elena nodded and stabbed the syringe into Katherine's neck. She only pushed the plunger down a little before handing it back to Thyra.

Thyra rushed down through the boiler room.

"No. You can't get inside my head anymore!" A girl screamed, she ran full tilt and saw Rebekah harassing Bonnie.

"Silas." Thyra said, Silas glared at her.

"Why is it I can't get inside your head?" He asked,

"Because my mind can't be penetrated by even the strongest of witches." She said with a shrug. She stood in front of Silas and she backhanded him. He smacked into the cave wall. "Son of bitch!" She gasped, it felt like she had hit stone. He rose to his feet and disappeared.

She rushed over and took Bonnie's hand before using her speed to run down a tunnel. She saw Damon hit Silas.

"Bonnie start the spell!" Damon barked, Thyra rushed Silas and used her forearm to crush his neck against the wall. He struggled to break from her hold. When she heard his insides slow she pulled back he covered his face and then turned to stone.

"Damn it!" She said with a pout, Damon turned to look at her. "What? You aren't the least bit curious as to what he really looked like?" Then she saw his hair, the way his jaw was set. His shoulders, "bloody hell."

"What?" Damon and Bonnie asked,

"You're telling me you don't see it? Look at his hair! Who else do you know which that hair?"

"Stefan." Damon said, "Stefan is a doppelganger?" He cried,

"That is most accurate." Volek said appearing with a very frightened looking Kol. His body was was trembling.

"What did you do?" Thyra asked, he shrugged.

"I cast a fear spell on him." Thyra growled,

"Your quarrel is with me, big brother. Not Kol,"

"I suppose you're right." He waved his hand and Kol sunk to the ground. He took a shaky breath. Volek suddenly stood in front of Thyra. "You are right dear sister, my quarrel truly lies with you." His hand pierced through her chest. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear. He then vanished. She cried out in pain as her body began to desiccate.

"Kol!" She screamed, he rushed to her side. She looked up at her little brother. A tear rolled down her cheek and she stopped moving.

 _Thyra looked at her body. Volek had killed her, or done something equally as bad._

 _"Have fun returning to your body." Is what he had whispered. Bonnie could see her, but for some reason no one else could._

 _"Bonnie, make sure my body is safe." Bonnie slowly nodded, "call Caroline and have her tell Nik what's happened." She rushed off, when she was in the town square. A car was hurling towards her. She thought she was going to pass through it until she felt the pain of being hit._

The man driving jumped out and rushed to her side.

"Ma'am are you okay?" He asked, she stuck her thumb in the air with a nod of her head.

"You're just as pathetic as your brother." A voice growled, the man fell dead. She rose to her feet and saw Mikael.

"Father..." She said quietly,

"Don't you ever call me that, girl. For you and I both know the truth." Her dead heart was now racing.

"Mikael please," he backhanded her. Before she could blink Mikael fell to the ground. Rebekah stood over him glaring down at his prone form.

"Well that was about enough of that." Rebekah spit on him before helping Thyra stand. "Are you okay?" She asked, Thyra slowly nodded. "Kol called me, is it true?"

"Yes... How can you see me and touch me?"

"The veil is still down." Thyra nodded,

"Did you call Nik?" She asked,

"Of course she did." Thyra turned around and saw Klaus.

"How are you already here?"

"We had to bring Caroline's mother him, not to mention I managed to... Convince Sophie Deveraux to allow Caroline to come home for graduation."

"Mhm, "convince."" Rebekah said with air quotes, Thyra just walked off. Klaus and Rebekah exchanged glances and followed her. She looked back and ran using her vampiric speed. She arrived at the falls and stopped. Her eyes drifted out over the water, the setting sun reflecting on its surface. The faint glow it gave highlighted her blue eyes.

"Thyra!" Klaus called when he arrived shortly after. She glanced at him, before turning her attention back.

"Volek basically killed an Original..." Klaus gave her a quizzical look.

"How?" He breathed out,

"He ran from our aunt Dahlia. He ended up in France... Aurora turned him..."

"You can't be both vampire and witch." Klaus said in minor disbelief,

"You can if you were born with the ability to siphon magic." They both turned around when they heard a low chuckle.

"Both of you together. How fitting the bastards of the family find comfort in one another." Klaus tensed, Thyra growled.

"Leave us alone, Mikael!" She screamed, he rushed her. She moved out of the way and did a round house kick, nailing him in the side. He was knocked backwards. "What?" She asked,"you have lost your hold on me. All I have done is fear you, but no more." Mikael picked himself up off the ground,

"I will kill the both of you."

"No, no you won't." She said, "for all you are is a coward. Mikael, the vampire who hunts vampires. How pathetic," she sneered. She looked down at the ground for a moment and began to laugh.

"Are you foolish enough to challenge me?"

"Your greatest flaw is your pride. Being prideful means you are also arrogant, thick headed, and above all, stupid." She said with a shrug, "and I'd be damned if I am going to waist my breath talking to someone who only knows pride."

"What of your brother? What of the bastard?" He asked,

"He may be prideful but he is also loyal. He is kind, caring and brave."

"You call me a coward, Thyra, but you stand next to one. Defending him."

"He was brave enough to kill you." She shot back, "you also say that you are going to kill us. But you know you are out numbered, you know that if you came after us you would be the one to perish." She then stood in front of Mikael, letting the years of abuse she suffered turn to anger. "You are weak," she spat. Mikael punched her sending her flying.

"You call me weak. Yet you all fled."

"That is when you still scared me." She spit blood on the ground, "but you know what I realized? I realized you're just a scared, idiotic, man. You used fear as weapon, but I have learned not to fear you. So go ahead, father. Cut me, beat me, violate me and steal my innocence like you did. But you no longer scare me, for I can not fear a coward." When Klaus heard her say violate his eyes turned amber and his fangs dropped.

Before Mikael knew what happened Klaus had the white oak stake buried in his chest.

"You may not stay dead, Mikael but I shall take pleasure watching you burn. You have no power over us anymore." He leaned in close and whispered in Mikael's ear. "Though you thought of me weak when we were humans. If I had known that you took her innocence I would have driven a sword through your chest and laughed as you took your last breath." Klaus watched as Mikael burned. He took the stake out and put it back in his coat pocket.

* * *

Thyra gasped and sunk to her knees. Her eyes were wide and her body trembling. After a thousand year the truth was out. Klaus pulled her to him and she began to sob. She had stood up to Mikael but now they all knew of her greatest secret. Klaus rested his hand on the base of her skull, his other arm wrapped securely around her back.

"Thyra, if I had known..." He began to say,

"It wouldn't have made a difference..."

"I would have killed him sooner." He assured her, "you shouldn't have had to suffer carrying that burden for over a thousand years." Thyra looked down at the ground.

"It's not like it matters now." Klaus pulled back,

"Care to get a drink, sister?" She nodded, they both used their speed and were at the Grill only moments later. She sat down at a booth before Klaus came over with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. She just grabbed the bourbon and opened the bottle before taking a large swallow. Klaus raised an eyebrow,

"My aim is to get get drunk fast." She said, Klaus nodded. They both decided to forego the glasses. About an hour later they were through three bottles. Thyra looked around when she felt a familiar presence.

"Alexia!" She exclaimed, Lexi walked over to her and sat down hugging her.

"Wow your drunk." Lexi said, she then glared at Klaus. She punched him hard in the face.

"That's for making Stefan flip his switch." Klaus growled,

"No!" Thyra exclaimed, "this is Alexia Branson. The girl I..."

"Adopted," Lexi finished.

"Yes that," she took the bottle from Klaus and drained half of it. The two looked at Thyra. "Stop staring." She said, an hour later they were all drunk. Lexi had compelled several more bottles of bourbon.

"Then... I was Running through Rome because I was being chased by this vampire Hunter... He was one of the five!" Lexi exclaimed drunkenly,

"I swooped in and snapped the poor fools neck. I had forgotten about the hunters curse. But to say the least those ten years weren't fun." Thyra slurred, Klaus looked like he was gonna fall over.

"In 1986 I was in Chicago. I dropped a tab of acid." Lexi's eyes widened and Thyra looked equally stunned. "I spent two hours looking intently at a table because it looked like it was shimmering and moving back and forth. When I started walking back to my apartment I looked behind me and it looked like everything was moving slowly but in front of me it look normal. Apparently Elijah found me curled up on the floor of my apartment hugging a pillow shaking." Klaus laughed slightly, Thyra started giggling at the image of Klaus on acid. Lexi on the other hand was in complete fits of laughter.

Thyra turned to Lexi as they walked out of the Grill.

"It was so good to see you again." She hugged her tightly, "I always need to say goodbye." She cried, Lexi hugged her tightly,

"I'm gonna miss you, mom." She said, Thyra smiled and began to cry happily.

"Took you three hundred years." She cried drunkenly, Lexi just shrugged.

"Well, I have to go see Stefan." She rushed off, slamming into a light post. Thyra looked down at her feet and took off her heels.

"I'd rather not die... Again." Leaning on Klaus for support they walked back to the mansion. When they arrived Caroline was standing by the door glaring at Klaus.

"So... Mr. I'll be gone for one hour." She said, "Rebekah told me that Mikael was alive." She could smell the alcohol on the both of them.

"I was simply spending time with my sister I haven't seen in three hundred years." He slurred,

"Okay, while you sober up I am going to go to my mom's." She started to walk out the door and Klaus grabbed her and rushed upstairs. Thyra sighed and walked over to the couch. She laid down and looked at the ceiling. Something in her life was missing. As she drifted off she could have sworn she saw honey blond hair. She felt lips go over hers.

"I missed you, M'love."

* * *

Thyra slowly opened her eyes. Klaus and Caroline were sitting across from her talking with someone.

"You were a witch the entire time we knew you in Florence?" Klaus asked, Thyra's eyes rested upon a face. One she thought long since dead.

"I was told to keep my mouth shut by my mother." The heavily accented voice sent shivers down her spine. She sat up slowly, tears in her eyes.

"Maria?" She muttered,

"It is me," Thyra's lips found hers in an instant.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Thyra sobbed. Klaus and Caroline left the room. Caroline throwing a suggestive raise of her eyebrows at Thyra.

"You're a witch?" She breathed out,

"Yes, I came back for you... I've been watching you from the other side for three hundred years. I've missed you." Thyra hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you so much. I wished after your death I could have turned off my humanity." She sobbed, "I can't believe I am holding you right now." Maria wrapped her arms tightly around her. "How are you here?"

"That is my doing." Thyra's head shot up, Esther stood looking at her. Klaus had rushed in his eyes had changed.

"Mother..." Thyra untangled herself from her lover and stood up slowly. Glaring at the woman who tried to kill her siblings. Esther smiled,

"My daughter. You look like your father." Thyra growled and rushed Esther, slamming her against the wall by her neck.

"How dare you!" She screeched, "look at me with love and affection. How dare you stand there and smile when I know if I had been here last year you would've tried to end me as well."

"Thyra, please. I can return you to your body." Esther choked out.

"Or you would kill me in the process. Tell me, Esther, how can I know you are trust worthy... Hmm? How do I know that you won't kill me off the minute I try to return to my body?" Caroline had walked in after she heard the name Esther and her eyes were wide. In a moment of realization she could tell how similar Klaus and Thyra acted. How similar their body language was when they were angry or upset.

"Because if you let me help you I can revive Maria." Thyra chuckled, the sound was enough to even make Klaus take a step back.

"You play me for a fool." She said with a deadly smirk. Caroline took Klaus' hand. "I know when you lie mother. I did learn from the best." Thyra shoved her hand through Esther's chest. Esther gasped. "So tell me, mother, if I should even call you that after what you have done. What do you have planned?" Esther let go of a tear at the animosity riddled in the world "mother." "How do I know, you won't just kill me?"

"Because I knew where you were when I tried to kill your siblings. I simply could have done a spell to bring you to me. But I didn't, you deserve to live." Esther said, blood being forced from her mouth. The look of pain the crossed her brothers face made her eyes darken.

"You think Niklaus has a bad temper?" She chuckled and let her eyes change. Her fangs descended and she leaned in and whispered. "Well mother you are in for a surprise." She pulled back and looked Esther in the eyes, a cruel smile on her face. "You have never seen the front of my temper." Klaus had never, in his many years, seen Esther look scared. But the fear the crawled across her face made him smile brightly.

Thyra moved her hand to her mother's neck and flicked her wrist. The sound of a neck breaking filled the room and she smiled brightly. She looked back at a shocked Maria. Fear and curiosity masked her face.

"I don't enjoy being that angry... But this was well worth it." She hauled Esther's lifeless body off the ground.

* * *

Esther gasped awake and looked around. Klaus smirked down at her and Thyra stood off to the side looking down a table. Quickly, Esther realized she was chained to a wall. She began to struggle,

"You really shouldn't have lied to her mother." Esther looked at Thyra as she turned around. She held a wicked looking blade.

"I acquired this knife in 1347." Thyra said, "it was created by a witch hunter." Esther gulped, "the water used to temper the blade was mixed with a special herb that," she walked up to Esther and held the flat of the blade against her skin. It started to burn. "Burns a witch. Much like vervain to a vampire or wolfs bane to a werewolf. Only the other affect is." She sliced the skin across Esther's cheek.

"I made it possible for Caroline to conceive." Esther blurted out,

"It makes you tell the truth. It was so the witch hunter could find the rest of the coven." She held the knife just above Esther's collarbone. "Why did you make it possible for Caroline to conceive?" She slashed down with the dagger, Esther gasped as she felt her flesh tear.

"It was needed." She said, taking a deep breath she looked at Klaus. "Someone made me do it... It was powerful, dark magic. More so than the magic I used to turn you into vampires." Thyra nodded,

"Do you know who?" She went to cut Esther again,

"No... You may loathe me but I will tell you the truth on this." Esther sighed, "I have a bad feeling... I think... I think it was Dahlia." Thyra looked stunned,

"A witch cannot have that much power." Klaus said,

"Dahlia is stronger than Ayana!" Esther exclaimed, "she is probably the most powerful witch in history. Qetsiyah and Silas had nothing on her. She could of kill them both just by muttering one word."

"Why would she do that?" Esther looked down,

"Because of the deal I made a thousand years ago. Because I let her take my two firstborn children. Every first born child of each generation of Mikaelson's belong to her." Klaus growled,

"Mother," a voice spat. Volek walked in, Esther looked like she had seen a ghost.

"How you've grown my boy." She said, her eyes welling with tears.

"Don't you ever act like you care. You let her take me!" He then glared at Thyra, "you remembered me and you didn't come to find me! The both of you are dead to me." He had started crying,

"I cast a spell so she wouldn't look. Dahlia would've killed her. I was trying to protect her!" Esther yelled,

"What of me? Why didn't you do everything in your power to protect me?" Thyra cart him a sympathetic look,

"I tried! I would've given up my life. Dahlia wanted me to suffer because of what I did. Because I chose Mikael over her." Esther let go of a tear, "it was to punish me. It was also so I could continue the bloodline." Volek waved his hand Esther began to choke.

"Well now I get the pleasure of watching you die." He turned and walked out, Thyra followed him. She found him on the front steps, head in his hands. She sat down next to him.

"Do you forgive me?" She asked, he picked up his head and looked at his sister.

"I... Thyra I am sorry... But I can't put you back in your body. Mother wasn't lying when she said she could." He sighed, "I am so sorry... I didn't, I." She hugged him tightly,

"Your anger was in the right place. A part of me always wanted to find you. Yet for some reason I was terrified of doing so." She let go of him, "come brother. We have a thousand years of catching up to do."

* * *

 _Thyra looked at her mother. Her eyes were sad, she didn't understand why that woman took her older brother and sister. She was smart for her age, but she couldn't comprehend what had happened. Thyra looked at a sleeping Finn, then Mikael came through the door._

 _"What did you do!" He barked at Esther,_

 _"You know of the deal I struck with Dahlia, Mikael." She cried, he turned to Thyra. The girl he knew to not be his daughter. He grabbed her and she began to cry._

 _"Momma!" She screeched in terror, Mikael shoved a knife into her shoulder and she screamed in pain. Esther tapped Mikael on the back of the head and he went still. She grabbed Thyra and pulled the knife out._

 _"La såret leges. Returner hennes blod til kroppen hennes og gjøre henne føler ingen smerte. Gudinne Jeg kaller på deg, spare barnet mitt pine og helbrede henne." Esther chanted, "Let the wound heal. Return her blood to her body and make her feel no pain. Goddess I call on you, spare my child torment and heal her." Thyra stopped crying and watched in amazement as her wounds healed._

 _Mikael fell forward, dead asleep._

 _"Momma, why did you let that lady take my brother and sister?" She asked, Esther explained everything the best she could to her child. Thyra understood and began to wail. "I miss them. Why does daddy hate me?" Esther looked down,_

 _"He is not your real father... Your father's name is Ansel."_

Thyra gasped and clutched the side of her head. She felt blood trickle out of her nose.

"Vivendel?" Volek asked, it felt weird to be called that again.

"I still have visions. Sometimes when I recall a memory or have a vision I get horrible nose bleeds. When I first found Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah I died temporarily." He nodded, "I'm fine though."

"I am so sorry," he said again. The guilt ridden in his voice was enough to make her cry. She took his hand projected the memory. He gasped and gave her look.

"Is Mikael dead?" He asked, Thyra nodded with a smirk.

"Yes, I also got to watch him die today because Nik staked him." She got up, "I have to go inside, mother is about to do the spell." She walked in and found Esther with her body. Maria stood off to the side. Thyra walked over to her and kissed her passionately.

"Revertere anima eius cum ea, et facis ea corpus. Et reversus est spiritus eius. Gaia in nomine domini invocabo. Sit resuscitari velet reviviscant. In te, dea, te praedico." Esther chanted, "Gaia in your name I call!" Thyra felt a pull and then no one around her could see her.

She looked at her body as it began to regain color. She then gasped and was shrouded in darkness.

 _"Momma, what was Ansel like?" They had recently arrived in the new world. Esther smiled,_

 _"He is an amazing man." Esther sighed, "when you were born I cast a spell to suppress your werewolf side." Thyra cocked her head,_

 _"What is a werewolf?"_

 _"Then men in our village who turn into beasts every full moon. Those are werewolf, that is what your father was."_

Thyra's eyes snapped open. She looked at Esther, she then screamed in pain as her bones started to break.

"What is happening?" Caroline asked in fear, Klaus gulped.

"She shifting," he whispered.

"Niklaus, I withheld this information from Mikael for he surely would have killed you both. I conceived Thyra with Ansel. He travled to the new world and when Mikael grew bitter and turned his back on me I conceived you. You aren't half brother and sister, you are full blooded siblings." Esther said, Thyra screamed as her arms bent backwards.

"Caroline get Volek and both of you run." Klaus said, Caroline nodded and rushed out. Klaus grabbed Thyra and rushed through the backyard and into the woods. He ripped off his clothes and began to shift with Thyra. Thyra finished her transformation as did Klaus.

In the woods stood a large, black wolf with blue eyes and golden wolf with blue eyes. They looked at each other briefly before taking off at full speed.

* * *

They ran tell entire night until dawn and they returned home. Thyra laughed inside her head and scratched the door.

Maria opened it and then got tackled to the ground. She screamed in terror for moment before she saw the eyes.

"Thyra? Klaus?" Klaus darted up the stairs as did Thyra. They both shifted back and changed. Thyra had felt free, when she walked into the living room she captured Maria's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Is Esther gone?" Thyra asked, Maria nodded. "You're really back!" She hugged her tightly, "we need to get you clothes."

"And what is wrong with what I am wearing?" Mark a asked,

"You look like your stuck in fashion three hundred years old." Rebekah said walking in, "it's good to see you alive again. Of all the lovers my siblings have had you and Caroline are the most bearable." Caroline glared at Rebekah,

"We still aren't good terms."

"Why ever not? You forgave Nik for sacrificing Elena and trying to kill you and your friends on several occasions." Rebekah said,

"Did you forget about the fact that you double crossed my friends when you were going to get the cure? Oh then there is the little tidbit about you compelled me to think someone injected vervain into my blood."

"You called me a whore, I had to teach you a lesson."

"Darling sister, you are a bit of a strumpet." Kol said walking in, Thyra threw a glass from the drink cart and it shattered against his chest. "Bloody hell Thyra!"

"Then don't call our sister a strumpet." Rebekah smirked,

"Jesus Lord," Maria grumbled. It was Florence all over again,

"I have to agree with Kol, Rebekah. You do tend to act like that." Rebekah felt hurt by her brothers words. She thought Klaus would've taken her side, but no. Fucking assholes! She had tears in her eyes,

"Enough, the both of you." Thyra scolded, Klaus saw the hurt on his little sisters features.

"Rebekah I'm sorry, listen I-"

"You can both go to hell!" She screeched before storming out. Thyra smashed an empty decanter and chucked it at Kol. It hurried deep into his neck. Klaus chuckled but then the world went dark.

"Was that necessary?" Maria asked, Thyra nodded.

"Yes it was, she is sensitive. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"Thank you Thyra!" Rebekah called from somewhere in the house,

"I've got your back little sister," Thyra said.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Annnnd we're back! I am so very sorry for how long it has taken me to update these other stories. My reasoning... I got really depressed. I still am.**_

 _ **Now that I have cleared that up, Volek is a big player. Dahlia is also coming into play, but you will have to wait and see.**_

 _ **In a previous chapter, Klaus' hybrid bite affected Thyra because her werewolf side never even got to manifest in any sense. She never got to display the aggression either because she was so young when Esther placed the curse on her.**_

 _ **I am now working on another chapter for this story. It has some things from season one of TO but the main villain is Dahlia. Leave a review. Please, they brighten up my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_


End file.
